In the field many bags are known provided with means for removable engagement on suitable fastening plates mounted on the motor vehicle. Often, such bags comprise a sliding bolt element that snaps onto or into a suitable projection in the plate to stably fix the case to the plate. A button mechanism, possibly equipped with a lock, allows the bolt to be withdrawn to unlock the case.